Of Robots and Heroes
by G57Steve
Summary: It was meant to be a little trip to the mall to celebrate their time working with internships after getting their provisional licenses. But nothing ever comes easy for Izuku, especially now that he's in a word without quirks and the earth is protected by, a teenage robot? (Cover image was done combining other artworks. Those artworks belong to their proper owners.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yep, doing another crossover, that no one saw coming. I've been watching the MLaaTR series on Hulu and I am loving it. And this 'what if' story just popped into my head. Also there may be a bit of AU because I'm using a prediction that someone on YouTube said, also I don't read the manga, so expect some mistakes maybe. Anyways here it is. PLUS ULTRA!**

Everything was going fine, until this villain showed up. It was meant to be a simple trip to the mall to celebrate everyone's first experience with the heroes of today with their provisional licenses. Another thing to celebrate was Eri finally mastering her quirk and fixing Izuku's arms, so now he can use them as much as his legs again. Not only that, Izuku also manage to get a handle on Black Whip as well. But all that was ruined when this one villain appeared.

The strangest thing was that he was a robot? He kept going on about how 'Cluster Prime' will take over this dimension. The heroes in the area would not have that as heroes like Gang Orca and Hawks began fighting the villain as he called other robots that kept on getting easily destroyed by the heroes. Meanwhile class 1-A was helping civilians out of the building. Izuku making sure to do one last check on the place when he found one last civilian very close to the villain robot that started this all, who luckily didn't notice them. Izuku then proceeded to help the civilian away when the main robot pulled out a strange device.

"Darn it! Guess we'll just go back to the original plan of conquering our home dimension's Earth," the robot said pressing a button in the device and a warp gate suddenly popped open. Izuku has so many questions running through his head it took every ounce of concentration to not mumble them all. Suddenly the device began to spark and the gate seemed to waver. "Shoot, the dimension gate is destabilizing! Welp, see ya suckers!"

The robot said jumping into the gate as it began to collapse. Seeing this, Izuku threw the civilian as far as he could, and then came a bang. The last thing Izuku heard was Uraraka's cry.

"DEKU!"

* * *

When the green haired boy came to, he was outside, within a small area of the mall that appeared to be ripped out of the building itself and put in the middle of a field. Izuku began to look around, finding his yellow backpack that held his school supplies and hero suit. At the moment he was wearing a casual white shirt that said ウルトラプラス (Plus Ultra) with a green sweatshirt over it, middle being open revealing the wording. He also had on a pair of simple black pants and his signature red shoes.

Izuku then decided to look for some civilization, traversing through the forest surrounding the field. After walking around for a few hours, Izuku finally found the beginning of civilization, and an idea of where he was. Up on a mountain in the distance was the name of a town. "Tremorton? Well I guess that's the name of a town of sorts?"

Izuku saw the town at the bottom of the mountain and ran to it, using a bit of One for All to speed up the arrival time. Once he got to the edge of the town, he powered down his quirk. Doing a quick look around, he discovered the town's common language was English. He had to thank all those years of taking English Class for how he understood all this so well. He was also very fluent at speaking it too.

As he kept walking around he noticed how 'normal' these people were. It's like they had no quirks whatsoever. Turns out they didn't, no one did. Not even the weatherman from New York on a TV he found in a store window showed signs of a quirk.

"Strange, what happened to me?" He then remembered something that robot villain said about home dimension. "Wait did I really dimension jump?" He then proceeded to mumble while walking on about how incredible and impossible it was for this to be true.

He then passed by the town's local high school just as it's principal stepped outside to enjoy a cup of joe. He was short yet plump and wore box-like glasses. When the man saw the fourteen year old mumbling up a storm walk by he did a spit take with his coffee. Finding a student out of school at his age seemed strange, and he felt the need to correct it.

"Excuse me young man!" At the principal's words Izuku had snapped out of his mumbling state and looked at the short man before him. "You are aware that skipping school is a high offense, correct?!"

Izuku did a quick translation of what the man just said in his head. Realizing that this man probably thought he was just a teen stirring up trouble and not going to school. "Oh! I'm not trying to skip school. I'm a transfer student from Japan." He answered in the best English he could speak.

"Oh, a transfer student huh? What grade are you in?"

"Freshman."

"Welp, welcome to Tremorton High. You start today Mr…"

"Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya," the green head replies, remembering to put his actual name first.

"Izuku Midoriya. Come along now, let's get you into class."

* * *

Izuku's first class was math. The principal had led him into the room as everyone looked at him. "Alright Mr. Midoriya, introduce yourself."

Taking a deep breath, he did as the principal asked. "Hello, I'm Izuku Midoriya. I'm a transfer student from Japan. I hope we can all be good friends."

He then took his seat. It was next to a currently empty seat, that is until in the middle of a pop quiz they were given, (Izuku chose to take it, even after being given a choice) something entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late! There was this strange anomaly going on in the woods, but it doesn't look like much trouble," said a joyful robotic voice. This caused Izuku to look up and see a white and blue robot girl with robotic pigtails on her head. She then proceeded to sit in the empty seat having the test in her grasp.

After quickly finishing the test, Izuku turned it in around the same time a kid wearing a sweatshirt like his only crimson red, and had black hair. As said kid was walking back to his seat, Izuku behind him, a piece of paper was thrown at him. Izuku quickly caught the paper in midair. A couple groans of disappointment were heard as the boy looked behind him to see the green bean holding the paper in his grasp. Izuku then headed back to his desk as the other kid did the same. Izuku then opened the paper to see if anything was written, and there was. 'Nerd' was all that was written on it.

"Hey," came the robot girl's voice from beside him. He then gave her his attention. "That was cool of you to catch that paper in midair."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Y'know, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Transfer student," he answered simply.

"Cool. Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Cool, I've been there a few times. Once I lost my language disk so I was stuck speaking in Japanese for the entire day. You have no idea how hard it was for people to understand me."

"Okay?"

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to say some boring story."

"It's okay, really."

"You're really good at speaking English, no offense of course."

"It's fine, I just really paid attention in English class."

"Cool."

"Ms. Wakeman, Mr. Midoriya," the teacher says. "Do you mind continuing this conversation later? There is still a quiz going on."

"S-Sorry!" both replied at the same time.

* * *

At lunch, Izuku was looking for a place to sit as he noticed the students of the school was split into the categories of popular and unpopular. He found the robot girl again as she was waving to him. She was sitting with the crimson sweatshirt wearing kid from before and a redhead with a fancy shirt and black vest and beige khakis.

"Hey there!" redhead said. "You're the guy who helped Sheldon earlier. Name's Brad by the way."

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Cool name, and this robot girl you were talking to here is Jenny."

"Hello again," she replies.

"Hello to you too," Izuku responds. He then looks at the last of the three, named Sheldon, and begins to talk to him. "Hey, Sheldon right?" He nods. Izuku then pulls out the crumpled paper from earlier. "This was the paper that was thrown at you. It says 'nerd' on it."

"Sigh…" Sheldon responds. "Figures."

"This wasn't the first time?"

"No. Not to be rude but why do you care?"

"Well, I'm kinda a nerd myself."

"Really?" All three ask.

"Yep."

"Hey what's up with that writing on your shirt?"

"It says 'Plus Ultra'," Jenny translates. "Why does it say that?"

"That's my other school's motto, 'Go beyond! Plus Ultra!'"

"Okay, that… is a cool motto," Brad comments. "One last question though."

"What?"

"What's up with your hair looking green? That's not natural, right?"

Izuku had to think what to say quick. He had noticed that most people didn't have crazy hair pallets, except for Jenny. "It's hair dye. I just liked the look of green hair."

"Well you rock that look!"

"Oh please. That look won't get you anywhere," came a snobby British voice from behind Izuku. They all turned to see two women, one tall and colored, the other short and has a gothic look to her.

"Yeah, you could pick any hair dye color but you chose green? Lame…" said the short one. Her voice being different from the British one.

"Leave him alone you two, he's new here," Jenny defends him.

"Of course he is," said the taller one, her being the owner of the British accent. "No one in this school would simply waltz in with that hair style and expect to be popular."

"I'm not really looking for popularity. Really" Izuku responds. "I like my hair the way it is."

"Hmph! Well, you won't be so confident when you're shown your place on the bottom. Good day." With that said, the two women walked away.

"Who are those two?"

"The crust cousins, Tremorton High's 'petite queens'," Brad informs.

"Me and those two always seem to get into some kind of rivalry every week or so trying to show each other up," Jenny adds.

"Yeah, but they're not the ones to be wary of most," Sheldon adds also.

"Who would that be?" Izuku asks.

"Don Prima. The destroyer of unpopulars," Brad answers.

"Is that his real title?"

"I don't know. The point is, he's one of the most, if not, _the_ most popular kid in school. He throws some of the most epic parties, but even so, he's a major jerk that likes to show off and hates nerds."

"Sounds familiar to me," Izuku thought thinking of a certain explosive teen. The lunch bell then rang as it was now time for the final class of the day, fortunately for all four of the teens, they had the same class; P.E.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright! Everyone listen up and listen good! Today, we're playing a game today. Dodgeball!" the gym teacher declared while holding a dodgeball. "We'll split up into two teams. Popular vs Unpopular!" With the sound of the whistle the two teams began to form. Izuku had then entered the gym wearing U.A.'s gym uniform. He then made his way over to his friends. Once they got a look at his arms and legs, now not covered by loose clothing, they could not stop staring in amazement.

"Dude! I thought you said you were a nerd?! You're straight ripped like a jock!" Brad says.

"What? A nerd can't work out from time to time?" Izuku questions. "Anyways, what are we playing? I was changing in the locker room."

"Dodgeball. We're split up from popular and unpopular," Sheldon answers.

"So is that bad?"

"Yeah, for the populars!" Brad yells. He then pulled Jenny to his side. "Jenny here is amongst us unpopulars sadly, but with this crime fighting robot on our side, we can't lose!"

"Yeah!" Jenny adds.

"Crime fighting?" Izuku asks having stars in his eyes. "Are you some kind of hero?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jenny answered. "But honestly, sometimes I wish I could just be a normal girl instead of having to fight crime every couple hours."

"...But doesn't it feel great to be special?" Izuku asks. Jenny looks at him with a face asking 'what?' "Because your different, it makes you special, and you use that speciality to help those in need. To give hope to those who need it. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way. Thanks Izuku."

"No problem."

"Alright! Take positions!" came the gym teacher's voice. At that announcement, everyone lined up to the middle boundary, loaded with dodgeballs. Izuku at the moment was forming a plan. Once he had one in his mind he looked over at his competition, one of which was Don Prima, who at the moment was looking over at the cheerleaders, giving them a flashy grin. Izuku simply sweat dropped at that and almost didn't hear the teacher yell, "GO!"

Izuku quickly jumped back a good distance, waiting as a ball flew over his head and landed on the floor. He then picked it up and used it as a defense weapon against other balls. His great grip strength was one not to be trifled with. Meanwhile he noticed what Brad meant as he saw Jenny absolutely destroy the competition, dodging balls easily with her stretching extension limbs and throwing balls with absolute accuracy. Pretty soon the populars were down to just Don and the Crust cousins.

"Yeah! Told ya we'd win!" Brad exclaimed

"Get ready Don! This one's for-" Jenny started, winding up a ball to throw, until a screen popped out of her chest (how that fit in there was beyond Izuku's knowing).

"XJ-9!" shouted a voice from the screen.

"Huh?" Jenny said before throwing the ball. The accuracy was off by a few inches as it hit the wall and rolled to Don's feet. A dark grin adorning his face. "What mom?! I'm in the middle of somethi-OOF!"

Jenny was cut off with a fast ball to the shoulder, knocking her off balance and falling to the floor.

"Jenny! Your out!" came the gym teacher's voice.

"What?!" she exclaimed. She then reluctantly walked to the bench, head down in disappointment, the Crust cousins laughing in the background.

"Welp, we're doomed," Brad simply stated, and how true his words were, one by one, the unpopulars were picked off one by one, until it was just Izuku and Sheldon left.

"Great! The nerd and the new kid. Just two left and then we can celebrate my victory at my place," Don said with a cocky attitude. Izuku was now starting to hate this guy more and more.

"Think fast ugly!" Tiff said, throwing the ball at Sheldon, hitting him straight in the face. "Booya!"

"Tiff Crust! Out!" the gym teacher said.

"What?! Why?!"

"You know the rules, no headshots!"

"Dag nabbit!" she cursed, storming over to the bench.

"D-Did we win?" Sheldon asked, a bit disoriented, until he was hit straight in the chest by another ball, courtesy of Don Prima.

"Sheldon Lee! Out!"

It was now down to only Izuku as the green bean watched Sheldon sadly walk to the bench, the the help of Jenny holding him steady. He then looked to his final opponents, Britt and Don looking on in confidence.

"It's now down to just me, and since Jenny was able to make this match quick, neither of them are tired out like I had initially planned," Izuku thought to himself. "I can't hold them both of with one ball forever, and I can't use One for All Full Cowling thout people questioning how I can do the inhuman abilities I do with it on. I have to rely on my own strength for this. But what can I do? I can't just defend the whole time." He then noticed Britt preparing to through her ball, her leg beginning to take a step forward, an opportunity! "That's it!"

Before her foot made contact with the floor, Izuku threw his ball at her leg, hitting his mark and dodged her ball.

"What?" She says in confusion.

"Britt Crust! Out!"

"No way!" She complained walking to the bench. "Avenge me Don!"

The muscular jock nodded and grabbed the ball Izuku used, just as the green bean grabbed his own. "I'll admit, you're good green bean. Say, I think I remember you now. You're that kid who caught that wad of paper thrown at that nerd earlier. Why'd you do that? Are you a nerd yourself?"

Izuku scowled at Don. "So what if I am?!"

"'Cause no matter how much muscle you may have, a nerd is still a nerd." Don then threw the ball, hitting Izuku in the chest and throwing him back. Thinking he had won, he grinned, until Izuku got up, seen holding the ball with both his hands.

"Just because someone is smaller or looks weaker than you, doesn't mean we aren't better than you," Izuku then drops the ball like a mic.

"Don Prima is out! Unpopulars win!"

The gym was silent, until the unpopulars cheered for Izuku as the piled down and hoisted him into their arms and carried him out the gymnasium. Don just seethed in rage.

"Izuku… I have never lost to a nerd. I will beat you one day. I swear it."

* * *

The school day had finally ended. Izuku, Brad, Sheldon and Jenny were now walking out and back home.

"Hey, Izuku," Brad began. "Where are you crashin' at?"

"Huh?" Izuku responds not understanding the English term.

"He means where are you staying?" Sheldon summarized.

"Oh! Umm… actually, I don't have a place to stay yet," Izuku states worryingly.

"What? Well, where are you gonna be for the next semester?" Brad asks.

"Hey, he can stay with me!" Jenny says.

"Really?" Izuku says, some tears threatening to break out of his eye sockets.

"Sure! We live in a pretty big place, so I'm sure my mom won't mind."

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"But mom…!"

"No buts! I already have to deal with one teenager in this household. I don't want another that could interrupt me during my work. Why not ask one of your other friends to take care of him? Like that Carbunkle lad"

"Fine… come on Izuku." Jenny then proceeded to drag Izuku back out their door.

"Bye Mrs. Wakeman," Izuku said.

"Salutations young man," came the old woman's response.

Once they left, they walked to the house next door, the Carbunkle residence. After a few knocks, a younger kid with black hair answered the door. "Oh! Hi Jenny!"

"Hey Tuck. This here is Izuku. Izuku, this is Tuck, Brad's younger brother."

"Hey there," Izuku responds.

"Hello to you too. So, why are you guys here?"

"We were wondering if Izuku could stay here? He's a foreign exchange student and needs somewhere to crash. He can't stay with me because, well, we already tried."

"Sorry. No can do Jenny. Last time Brad let someone stay over, well, let's just say no one will ever be staying over for quite awhile."

"*Sigh* Alright… come on Izuku, one more friend to ask."

* * *

Jenny knocked on the door of Sheldon's house. The kid then opened the door seeing Jenny standing before him.

"J-Jenny! W-What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked, a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Izuku can't stay at mine or Brad's house, so I was hoping, he can stay with you," Jenny explained, revealing Izuku behind her.

"Uhh… sure. Let me just check in with my parents," he said before shutting the door. After a few minutes, he came back. "They said yes."

"Great! I'll leave him in your hands!" And with that, her pigtails turned into jet thrusters and rocketed off. Izuku just looked in amazement.

"She can fly?" he rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, she also has many weapons used to defend the planet with."

"How many?"

"I've lost track at this point. Anyways, you can stay in my room if you'd like."

"I don't wanna intrude."

"It's fine, really." Sheldon then led him to his, now their, bedroom. First thing Izuku took note of, was the weird love shrine of Jenny.

"What's that?" Izuku asked pointing to said shrine.

"NOTHING!" Sheldon said quickly shutting the shrine closed. "You tell no one of what you saw."

"Saw what?" Izuku said playing smart.

"Smart move. Okay! There should be an air mattress and sleeping bag in the garage. Oh yeah, also, never go in there unless I say it's alright, okay?"

"Got it," Izuku said with a thumbs up.

"Good." Sheldon the left to enter the garage to grab the said items. Meanwhile Izuku looked into the sunset, watching it go down.

"I don't know how I'll get home, but I will find a way. My world needs me to become the next Symbol of Peace ASAP. But for now, looks like I'm gonna be stuck in high school for awhile."

* * *

Meanwhile with Vexus

"What do you mean it was a failure?!" Vexus exclaimed to her robot scientist.

"It was a successful jump through dimensions, but the humans in that world were too genetically advanced for our forces to stand a chance against them!"

"Ugh! Well, looks like we'll have to go back to defeating XJ-9. Hmm… say, what does she care about the most?"

"The Earth?"

"Her friends you dimwit! Now, what if we use that to our advantage?"

"Umm… I don't know?"

"We found that XJ-9's weakness! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, it was an average Friday. Well, as average as you can get in Tremorton. Izuku was walking down to the park with Brad and Jenny to hang out after school. The day was uneventful, except for the few times Don tried to get Izuku back for his loss with him yesterday, but the green boy's reflexes were just to great.

They were gonna meet up with Brad's younger brother Tuck at the said park, but once they arrived, well, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Funny, I thought Tuck would show up?" Jenny wondered.

"Maybe he's just running late," Brad suggested. "He'll be here eventually. I'm sure if it."

Then a big explosion was heard in the park's center. "What was that?!" Izuku asked.

"Trouble that I have to take care of," Jenny answered. Her pigtails turned into jet engines again and she flew off to the commotion.

"You should probably stay back new guy," Brad advised. "Things could get... intense." With that, Brad ran after Jenny. Izuku was thinking about following Brad's advice, but the hero within him refused to let him leave without him helping someone.

"Ugh… what do I do? I can't just show my face in public around here doing hero work! But I can't just abandon those who Jenny won't be able to save too! What do I do?!" Izuku thought and thought until he remembered something. Something that was in the back of his backpack.

* * *

Once Jenny had got to the scene, to say she was annoyed would be an understatement. "Vexus?! How many times do I have to beat you to get it through your metal skull that you can't defeat me?!"

The evil robot queen was smiling confidently while having a hand behind her back. Her evil robot scientist/inventor, Krackus, was there also. "Ahh… XJ-9. What a pleasant surprise, but I'm afraid that we are going to win this time."

Jenny looked with a look of confidence herself, one of her eyebrows raised. "Oh yeah, how exactly?"

"By using your greatest weakness."

"Vexus, I have no weaknesses. You're just wasting your time."

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Vexus then revealed the hand that was behind her back, Tuck being currently held in it, mouth duct taped closed. The tape was then forcibly ripped off, allowing Tuck to speak again.

"JENNY!"

"TUCK!" she responds. She starts to advance only for Vexus to have her free hand spark like a taser near his head.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't get any closer or the boy gets it!"

"Don't listen to her Jenny! I can take anything she can dish out on me!" Tuck exclaims.

"Oh? Would you like to test that theory?" Vexus asked holding her taser hand closer to the little boy.

"Nope! I take it back! Help me Jenny!"

"Don't worry Tuck! I'll figure something out!" Jenny tries to reassure.

"If you want to help him, give yourself up," Vexus demands. "This is your weakness after all. You wouldn't want anything bad happening to your friends, would you? Hahahahaha!"

Brad had just arrived on the scene to see his little brother in peril, and Jenny unable to do anything without risking his brother's safety, and he felt the same. "Tuck!"

"That's right! I win! Mwahahahahahaha!"

It was an instant. A flash of green lightning and a metal covered leg swings down on Vexus' arm, snapping it in half.

"SMASH!"

Tuck then started to fall as soon as the mysterious savior touched the ground. They then sprang up and caught the screaming and falling child. Once they landed, the savior let Tuck go and the kid quickly ran over to Brad. Who was this savior?

It was Izuku, but no one could tell that it was the green bean by the fact he was currently wearing his gamma hero suit with an added upgrade of metal to his arms like the metal on his legs. Her also had the mask and faceplate on. The faceplate also had an upgraded feature itself.

"Tremorton, have no fear! Why?" Izuku said, his faceplate masking his voice to be deeper, and in doing so gave it a robotic static to it. "Because I am here!"

"Who are you?!" Vexus asked, an enraged look on her face.

"I am a hero! That's who am! Deku's the name, and heroics are my game!" the now named Deku says, trying his best to impersonate a certain hero from his home dimension.

"Deku? That's a strange name for a hero," Tuck comments. "But otherwise, thanks for saving me!"

"No worries young man! Now as for you, I think it's about time you turn and leave! This doesn't have to get messy!"

"Messy? It already got messy the moment you broke my arm!" the robot queen exclaimed. "Minions! Attack XJ-9's friend and this wanna be! I've got the robot girl myself."

After shaking herself out of a shocked stupor, Jenny then looked on at Vexus. "Alright, Vexus. Attacking me is one thing, but when you bring my friends into it, that's another!"

The two robots then clashed. Despite being down an arm, Vexus was holding her own quite well against the robot teen. Meanwhile, Cluster soldiers, led by Krackus. Deku immediately recognized him as the same robot that attacked his dimension. But that didn't matter to him now. What mattered was protecting Brad and his friends. One by one the soldiers fell, unable to keep up with Deku's speed.

Eventually all but Krackus were destroyed by Deku's might. The robot inventor simply ran off when he foresaw the soldiers defeat. Brad and Tuck cheered Deku for his victory. The fight also appeared to bring a crowd, including news reporters. Deku then just gave a simple thumbs up, while also holding in his nervousness.

He then heard a noise. "OUCH!" He turned to see a battered Jenny crash into the ground, Vexus float triumphantly above her.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! I'm finally going to beat XJ-9! Krackus, these upgrades were incredible!" the queen cheered for herself. Deku took one look into Jenny's eyes, and like many times before, his body moved on it's own.

He jumped into the air, 8% of One for All charged in his legs, causing him to jump up to Vexus, arm drawn back and ready to punch. "SMASH!"

Vexus dodged the attack, barely, but the wind pressure caused her to lose balance in the air, so she wasn't able to dodge Deku's…

"BLACK WHIP!"

…Two black tendrils made of energy flung out of Deku's wrists, attaching to each of her shoulders. Before she realized what had happened it was already too late. With one swift pull, Deku sent his legs barreling into her robotic abdomen…

"CALIFORNIA SMASH!"

…and the strength behind the attack caused her body to be split in half. If she were human, she would be dying, but for a robot, losing her legs just made a draw back. Unable to stand anymore, she had no choice but to concede.

"Curses! Now I need to get my legs fixed! You listen here Deku, you've made a very powerful enemy! The next time we meet will be your last!"

"We'll see about that," Deku responds before picking up her upper body and tossing it into the air, and charged up a punch. Vexus seeing this coming tried to swim in the air away from his fist, but it didn't work as Deku hit her dead on in the face.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

With that, she was sent flying into the sky. Deku then turned to look at the shocked crowd. He gave them a friendly wave, and they all cheered for his victory. Deku then used Black Whip to swing away to where he had left his backpack.

"That was amazing!" Tuck exclaimed.

"That Deku was totally awesome, right Jenny?!" Brad asked.

"Yeah… and so… dreamy…" Jenny responds with a loving look.

…

…

…

"Wait… what?"


	4. Chapter 4

The town square was barren of all citizens. All there was, was a space biker gang and the newest hero on the block, Deku.

"Man these villains just keep getting weirder and weirder," he thinks to himself. He then proceeds to use Full Cowling to quickly knock each of the bikers out. Them being unable to keep up with his quick movements were rendered helpless as they fell one by one. Eventually, Jenny showed up, but the work was already finished. The space bikers were tied up in a convenient rope that he found.

It's only been about a week since Izuku arrived in Tremorton, and with it, the town's new local hero, Deku. You would think Jenny would be upset or jealous about losing the spotlight to someone else, but considering her feelings towards the new hero, you wouldn't be surprised. It's like when she met the Silver Shell all over again.

Deku soon took notice of her. "Ah! Good to see you here... Jenny was it? Anyways, I'm sure you've got this from here. I've got more hero work to do," He said in that deep yet robotic voice she falls for so much. He started to leave when Jenny noticed.

"Wait!" Just as Deku jumped and swung away, she was flying after him. He soon noticed his pursuer.

"Huh? Why are you following me?!" Deku asked/demanded.

"Please! I just want to ask you something that I've been dying to say to you for a while!"

He was annoyed at this fact, and soon felt regret. "Talk about deja vu, is this what All Might felt when I clung to his pants leg that day?" Deku thought to himself. They both then landed on a building.

"Alright, not to be rude, but can we hurry this up? Villainy never sleeps," Deku states. "So what do you want to ask?"

"Well… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me?"

"This is why she stopped me?! Because she wanted to hang out?!" Deku thought angrily to himself, until realization hits. "Wait, she said 'go out', not hang out. So, wait, does she…?"

The hero suddenly became flustered, good thing he had the mask. "W-Wait… s-so like a, d-d-date?" Deku stutters, not even believing his own words.

"Well… yeah," Jenny answers, staring at Deku with those lovestricken eyes.

"I-I-I…" the hero continues to stutter, unable to think of an answer. Eventually, one comes out. "I-I-I'll think about it!" he said quickly, and jumped away. "Why did I say that?!"

Meanwhile Jenny was jumping for joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! He said he'll think about it! Yes!"

* * *

Izuku only stared at the locker he was assigned. He still couldn't believe his friend, Jenny, was infatuated with his alter ego. He wasn't even trying to go out with anyone yet. Now he wonders if Jenny has any feelings for he himself. Well it's lunch right now, so he could ask when he sits with her.

Later in the cafeteria, Izuku sat at the usual table for the group of four students, and Jenny's happiness was definitely not unnoticeable. She practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Woah Jen, what's up with you today?" Brad asks.

"Oh! It's nothing really!" She responds a little too excitedly.

"I highly doubt it's nothing Jen."

"Okay, you're right it is! You know the new hero Deku?!"

"How could we not? He's only been around a week and he's become a worldwide phenomenon." Izuku took a little pride in that fact.

"Well, I just asked him out on a date this morning, and he said he'd think about it!" And that pride was instantly shattered by an absolute terrifying remembrance of what he said to her. Meanwhile, Sheldon did a spit take.

"What?!"

"I know! Oh I can see it now. Two heroes in love, fighting crime together," Jenny says, once again with that love crazed look in her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't guarantee it," Izuku starts, gaining their attention. "I mean, he said he'd think about it. That doesn't mean he's taking you out. It just means that he's thinking about answering yes or no. He could still turn you down." He secretly hoped that it would let her off easy, so he can turn her request down later as Deku more easily. Oh but luck just loves to screw with people.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Jenny starts, Izuku starting to think it's working. "Which means I'll have to prove my love to him so he'll want to go out with me!"

That Hope immediately crashed and he started to feel he just made things worse. As if luck didn't kick him in the nuts hard enough, the space bikers from earlier decided to make a surprise visit to Tremorton High, crashing into the cafeteria.

"Alright XJ-9! It's time for our revenge!" their leader said.

"*gasp* What an opportunity! If I capture them all by myself, maybe that'll prove myself to Deku," Jenny says, missing Izuku sneaking out of the cafeteria with his bag in hand. The robot teen proceeded to use her multitude of weaponry to beat and knock out the bikers. Very soon, they were all tied up like they were this morning, and it was then Deku made his reappearance. "High Deku! I just caught all these bad guys by myself for you!"

Deku simply proceeded to clap, sarcastically. "Great job, though I could've sworn I asked you to take care of them this morning!"

"Oh, you did? Sorry, my bad!"

"You know, if you actually did what I asked, we could've avoided this unnecessary collateral damage!" he continued, gesturing to the busted wall of the cafeteria.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Jenny replies, looking down.

"*sigh* Look, I'm not one to stay mad forever. I usually tend to forgive and forget, just as long as the one I'm mad at changes. So please, think and listen next time, okay?" And with that he left, with the bikers in tow.

"Dang, I don't think that helped getting your date any better," Brad comments.

"But he is right," Jenny responds with a determined look. "I let one silly distraction get the better of me and I fumbled at doing the one thing I'm supposed to do, and more importantly, what Deku trusted me to do. If I want to get that date from him, I have to better myself!"

It was in that moment Izuku returned. Only Sheldon had noticed his absence, and started to get suspicious.

* * *

Later that night, at Sheldon's house, the nerd was making his way to his and Izuku's bedroom, when he heard the window open from the other side of his door. When he enters, he sees Deku, with his mask and faceplate down.

"Umm… I can explain?" Izuku says to a shocked Sheldon.


	5. Chapter 5

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"N-N-Now, please, let me explain…" Izuku stutters, but Sheldon was sadly not in the listening mood.

"I LET YOU INTO MY HOUSE! I GIVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND FOOD TO EAT, AND HOW DO YOU THANK ME?! BY STEALING THE HEART OF MY GIRLFRIEND AND AGREEING TO TAKE HER OUT ON A DATE?!"

"I didn't mean to… wait, you and Jenny are a couple?"

Sheldon simply looked away sheeply. "Well… no, not yet, but still, WHY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Izuku shouted out, Sheldon doing a double take. "She asked me out as Deku, and before I knew what I was thinking, I just said 'I'll think about it!' I don't why I said it! I don't even think of Jenny in that way! The words just slipped out of my mouth before I could think of anything!"

After Izuku's little rant (which was a rare case), the green bean was breathing heavily with a crazed look in his eyes while Sheldon just looked in shock. "I-I'm sorry… I guess I overreacted a little."

"Oh?! You don't say?!" Izuku replied sarcastically.

"B-But, even so, you said you'd think about taking Jenny out on a date! What are you gonna do about that?!"

"I honestly wasn't planning on doing it in the first place. I just don't know how to break it to her I'm not interested as Deku."

"But she's obsessed, and after that talk you gave to her at lunch, she's gonna do whatever it takes to go on that date with you! Err… I mean, Deku."

"Oh… great…"

"Also, how can you do all the cool stuff you can do?!" This was the question Izuku never wanted to have to explain, but seeing as how he was caught, he decided to tell Sheldon the truth of his past.

* * *

Later, the next day

Saturday, one of two required days off from school a week. A day to relax and enjoy the sunshine, if it wasn't for some robotic animals showing up out of nowhere. Deku, the hero that he was, had taken it upon himself to battle the robotic animals set to destroy Tremorton.

"What is with these robots? They don't look like the Cluster's armada. So where did they come from?" he thought to himself.

"Hi, Deku!" came Jenny's cheerful, yet for Deku, terrifying voice. She was currently battling the animal robots alongside him. "So, I was wondering about-"

"Bad robots now! Talk later!" came Deku's hasty reply. With Jenny's large arsenal of weaponry and Deku's use of his quirk using a few smashes and Black Whip, they were able to total the robot baddies in minutes.

"Detroit Smash!" Deku said using one of his signature moves to destroy the final animal robot. "*Sigh* Finally, man do I need a day off. Thanks for the help Jenny."

"No problem, anyways, about that date I asked about…" she began, but Deku already knew where this was going, and he dreaded it.

"Right… look Jenny, about that," he began. "You're a sweet girl, despite being a robot, and I'm sure you'll make someone happy but…" he couldn't finish as he saw Jenny's face become saddened more and more with each word he said, which his too good heart couldn't handle. "... I still just can't decide yet!"

With that he hopped away, "Damn it! Why can't I tell her no!"

* * *

Later that day, Izuku had met up with Sheldon at the park, sitting at a picnic table. Once Izuku sat down, he immediately smacked his face into the table top.

"Did telling her not go so good?"

"No… I couldn't even say 'no'."

"Seriously?!"

"I just can't say no to her and break her heart Sheldon! I just can't seem to let myself. I'm too good of a person like that!"

The nerd thought for a bit, until an idea came to mind. "Then, why not go on a date?"

"WHAT?!"

"Now, now, hear me out. You and Jenny go on one date, and that's it. You tell her that you can't do another date, and Jenny won't be as heartbroken, because she got her date."

"That seems like a bad idea, but it could work."

"Well it's either that, or you act terribly on your date to the point she doesn't want to date you anymore."

"Yeah, well, my friends back home tend to say that it is practically impossible for me to act or be mean," Izuku said with a faint chuckle, only to start tearing up just afterwards.

"You miss them, don't you?" Sheldon asks. He had learned the previous night of how it was Krackus who forcibly ripped him from his dimension. He couldn't relate, but he did feel bad about it. Izuku had nodded in response.

"There's even this girl back home that I really like. She was practically the first true friend I had ever made. She's sweet, caring and cheerful, but she is a bit stingy with money, though it was out of habit in her own personal quest to help earn and save money for her parents, but I don't know if she likes me that way back or not, and she has been rather distant from me lately, but she's my friend, and no matter what she chooses, I will respect her decision!" Izuku then looked over to a teary eyed Sheldon.

"Oh! Why must the world be so cruel! Don't worry Izuku, I'll help you find a way back home!"

Izuku's heart could barely take the act of kindness and started to get tears in his eyes again. Sheldon thinking he did something wrong made to attempt to apologize to him, but Izuku told him not to worry about it.

* * *

Once again the robot animals were attacking the city and Deku was there to stop it. Not like my after, Jenny showed up.

"Hey Deku!"

"Hey Jenny! Mind helping me take out the trash?"

"You know it!" And with that note, she transformed her hand into a giant trash bin. How she does that, Deku will never know. They threw any wasted bots into the bin and chucked them away. Once they were all done, it was time to put Sheldon's plan into action. "So, Jenny, now that we're done I have something I need to say." The young robot waited in anticipation. "I've decided to go on that date with you."

"YES!" she exclaimed jumping into the air with a fist pump, the rockets in her hair holding her aloft for added effect.

"But only as a friend!" Deku adds. This brings the teen bot down to earth. She looks at him in confusion, her face begging for an answer. "Jenny, I appreciate your feelings for me, but I only see you as a friend, but my heart is not one that likes to break others, so I will agree to go on this date with you, but it will be the only one, okay?"

"Okay…" Jenny responds in a somber tone. As she is about to leave, Deku felt needed to give her a few words of encouragement.

"Don't feel too down. I'm sure there's someone out there who is perfect for you. Maybe you've been staring them in the face all along and don't know it." With that said, Jenny takes off. He hopes that'll get Jenny to think more about Sheldon as a potential boyfriend as a thank you for the nerd he's living with. But for now, he has a date to get prepared for.

* * *

The movie theater was about the most cliche of a dating spot, but it is the one Deku and Jenny chose for their special date. Sadly, the life of a hero is never easy as halfway through the movie, the mastermind behind all the animal robots showed up.

"XJ-9! It is time that we settled things!" said the evil Dr. Locus, who was currently inside a giant robot insect.

"You're ruining my only date with someone Locus!" Jenny said in anger. Deku quickly jumped out of the wreckage that was once the theater, One for All charging through his body.

"Who is this guy?"

"I'm the one that's been making all those robots to conquer Tremorton!" Locus answered. "I may have lost my daughter to you, but I'll never succumb to something as petty as good!"

"What's he talking about Jenny?"

"His daughter was a robot that he created, but I haven't seen her in months."

"I see…" Deku then looked up to the jolly looking old man. "Listen Dr. Locus, you don't have to do this. You can-"

"Negotiation will do you no good fool! Now move along and let me and XJ-9 finish this!"

"Suit yourself." And with a fast jump, Deku was in front of the robot. "Detroit Smash!" The robot was sent flying and Locus flew out of the cockpit. "Black Whip!" Before the doctor hit the ground, Deku wrapped him up in a conjured Black Whip and pulled him back into the green hero's awaiting arms. He was later handed over to the police.

"Extraordinary. For a human to have such abilities such as yours. Are you actually a robot?"

"Nope, just a human with super powers," Deku answered. As the man was hauled off to jail, Deku turned to Jenny. "Sorry for the inconvenience Jenny."

"It's no problem. I just wish that we could do this whole date over again."

Deku was tempted then to say something so before he did he quickly jumped away yelling "Sorry!" along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a month since Deku first appeared, and currently a queen is seething in rage. Vexus was still feeling upset about her most recent defeat, not at the hands of XJ-9, but to the hands of the new hero.

"Krackus!" she yelled to her subordinate inventor.

"Yes, Queen Vexus?"

"Any clues as to who this 'Deku' is?"

"None so far…"

"Curses! How are we supposed to defeat him if we don't know who he is so we could find his weaknesses."

"Well, we've been trying Vexus, but we just can't seem to find out anything about him other than the fact that he is a male and that he appeared around the time we tried to invade that other world."

Vexus paused for a moment after hearing that. She then slowly turned to Krackus and spoke in a low tone. "Krackus, when you returned, you weren't followed, were you?"

"I… don't know. I forgot to check."

Vexus' metal mouth slowly turned into an evil smile, a diabolical plan coming to her mind. "Krackus, rebuild the portal…"

* * *

If there was one thing that the Sky Patrol couldn't stand, it was vigilantism. First it was Jenny, but after her heroic act to save their headquarters, she was pardoned and gifted the title of a legal hero. But now this mystery hero shows up, doing more vigilante work, and the worst part was, in the amount of time he's been around Tremorton, he had become a national icon.

Even more infuriating is the fact that he had the sense to keep his identity a secret so they had no idea who he was or where he lived. A siren started blaring as some new threat arrived in Tremorton that morning, a big robot from space, and Deku was on the scene. Having made his choice, the Sky Patrol decided to act for once. This vigilante will not get the upper hand on them this time!

* * *

Currently a giant robot was attacking Tremorton. Probably not the weirdest thing Deku has ever fought in the month that he's been here, but that wasn't the weirdest part about it.

"SURRENDER!"

Some tiny wind-up robot was apparently controlling it, and Deku could honestly not take the bot seriously, even if he tried, but he had a job to do as a hero (with or without a license). Soon air jets were heard as Sky Patrol made their way to the giant robot, shooting missiles at the destructor, which did absolutely nothing to it. For a robot that can't be taken seriously, he can sure build one hell of a doomsday device.

"HAHAHAHA! FOOLS! MY ARMAGEDROID 2.0 IS INDESTRUCTABLE FROM THE OUTSIDE!"

That gave Deu an idea as Jenny had shown up to help. "Hey Deku!"

"Hey Jenny. This another old enemy?"

"Killgore… haven't seen him in months since the Armagedroid incident."

"Yeah, well I have an idea, and I need a distraction."

"On it!"

As she distaracted the bot, Deku hopped into the Armagedroid 2.0's structure.

"XJ-9! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU MAY THWART MY PLANS I'LL ALWAYS COME BACK UNTIL YOU SURRENDER! HAHAHAHAHA- WHAT?!"

The giant bot started to fall apart from the inside, Jenny looking at Killgore within the cockpit with a smirk on her face. "I think you should be more concerned about what's happening within your robot."

In an act of pure comedy, the robot's fell off leaving the exo skeleton, Killgore in the head, Deku patting the dust off his hands, after which he jumped off, missles being fired at the exposed skeleton, destroying it completely, and Killgore falling to the ground.

"Bah! You may have won this time heroes. But Killgore will have his day! You hear me?! Killgore… will… have… his… day…" The little robot soon began to stop as his wind-up key stopped spinning. Deku then proceeded to pick up the bot.

"I'll keep him in a safe place. See ya Jenny!" The green hero prepared to leave, until a bunch of Sky Patrol officers surrounded them.

"HOLD IT THERE DEKU!" an officer proclaimed. "YOUR VIGILANTE WORK HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! SURRENDER YOURSELF TO SKY PATROL OR ELSE!"

Deku just looked at the officers surrounding him while Jenny tried to intervene.

"Wait! He's been doing nothing but good for Tremorton! You can't do this!"

"YOU WERE PARDONED AND GIVEN RIGHTS FOR HEROISM, AND WE CAN JUST AS EASILY TAKE THEM BACK XJ-9!"

"He's right Jenny. Stay out of my business," came Deku's response. Jenny reluctantly complied.

"GOOD, NOW WILL YOU COME QUIETLY FOR QUESTIONING?!"

"I refuse to reveal my identity, but I will be willing to answer any other questions you have right now."

"HMM…. VERY WELL!" the officer finally put down the microphone. "First question! Where do you come from?!"

"WE HAVE AN ANSWER TO THAT OFFICER!" came a familiar voice from above. Looking up, everyone saw a Cluster Warship, and Vexus was speaking atop it. "AND WE HAVE A DEAL TO MAKE WITH YOU DEKU!"

"What kind of deal would you make to someone who kicked your head into the stratosphere?" Deku taunted.

"A ONE WAY TICKET HOME KIND OF DEAL!" This made Deku pause for a second, deciding to let Vexus continue. She proceeded to fly down to the ground. Once she landed, Krackus opened a hatch to the ship, the rebuilt portal machine being brought down. "You're the anomaly that XJ-9 was looking for a month ago. A being from another world, correct?"

This brought a shock to everyone but Deku. "He's a part of that anomaly mom sent me to scout. Why didn't he tell anyone?" Jenny thought looking at the said hero.

"...What do you want in return?" This brought more shock as Deku seemed to actually be considering it.

Vexus gained a sly grin. "Why, nothing Deku. I will let you go free and let bygones be bygones."

Deku was silent for a few moments as Vexus grinned thinking she got him hooked on the idea. Meanwhile, Sheldon, Brad and Tuck were watching in the background.

"Don't fall for it Deku. It's probably a trap," Sheldon whispered to himself.

Deku was silent for longer, tension rising more. "...No…"

"WHAT?!"

"I said no!" Deku exclaimed. "Sure, I may never see my home again, but a true hero would not abandon those that he protects until all evil is taken care of. These people need a hero, and Jenny might not be enough, no offense of course."

"None taken," Jenny responds.

"So until I know that Jenny can handle it, I won't stop."

"BUT I'M GIVING YOU THIS OPPORTUNITY! HOW COULD YOU REFUSE IT?!"

"Because knowing a villain, if they try to bribe a hero to leave, then that means that they fear that hero. Since you have a good strategy to fight Jenny, you might use it against her again."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Jenny exclaims.

"...But because I'm here, you can't continue your plans. You know you can't beat me, so you use bribery to get rid of me, then you can try and beat Jenny without any back up, but I refuse to let you do this, why? BECAUSE I AM HERE TO STAY!"

"...Well, good for you, but there is one problem with your declaration," Vexus says, evil grin regrowing. "YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THIS!"

With a snap of her fingers, Krackus opened the portal. Getting a bad feeling, Deku told everyone to scatter. After all the Sky Patrol officers left, the portal began to suck Deku in. Jenny noticing this, extended her arm and caught him, but the force was too strong for her to pull him in. Seeing no other way out of this, Deku made a choice.

"Jenny, let go."

"What?!"

"If I go through, she'll hopefully stop the portal. I don't want any innocent lives sucked into it. Just let go Jenny."

"No! There has to be another way. I can't lose a friend! Please Deku, let me-"

She was caught off guard after a piece of debris caught onto one of Deku's mask flap, it getting pulled back, revealing Izuku's face beneath for the world to see.

"I-Izuku?" Jenny said shocked. Izuku's eyes then widened in shock.

"JENNY, LOOK OUT!" she turned to see the green haired teen's yellow backpack slamming into her face, knocking her off balance and getting caught into the suction force of the portal, causing not only Izuku to fall through, but Jenny along with him.

Once they passed through, the portal closed, everyone in silence, until Vexus' cackling was heard.

"OH THIS IS JUST PERFECT! NOT ONLY DID WE END THAT NEWBIE HERO INTO THE DIMENSION OF RAZOR BLADES, BUT XJ-9 GOT HITCHED FOR A RIDE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Umm… wait. Was I supposed to set it to that dimension?" Krackus asked, causing Vexus to pause.

"You mean it wasn't set to there?"

"I thought we were sending him home," the inventor shrugged.

"WE'RE VILLAINS! WE DON'T HAVE TO- *deep inhale/exhale* It's fine, as long as neither of them return, EARTH IS OURS FOR THE TAKING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Author's Note: Yes! I'm back! Finally, my motivation has returned! Terribly sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it! "We are Deku" Season 3 will be starting soon, too! See ya then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm baaack! Figured might as well do this story while I'm at it. So of robots and heroes returns. This time it's Jenny's turn to be in a new world.**

* * *

When Izuku came to, he was in an alleyway, yellow backpack to his right, and a beaten up robot girl on top of him.

"Oh my god! Jenny!" Izuku quickly tried to wake her up by shaking her shoulder. Luckily her motion sensors weren't damaged during travel, so she was able to sense her body being shaken awake.

"Ugh… What happened?" she asked, placing a hand on her head to soothe the 'headache' she's having. Soon memories came flooding back, and one glance at Izuku in his hero costume only confirmed it. "Wait, Izuku! You're Deku?!"

"Umm… Surprise...?" Izuku simply shrugged his shoulders. "But now's not the time to wonder about that. We have to figure out where we are."

"*Gasp* Oh no! Vexus and the Cluster are probably back home doing who knows what in Tremorton! Oh, this is like that time where they kicked me off planet all over again, only this time no one actually wanted me gone." Tears of antifreeze started pouring from her eyes. Izuku being the kind hearted hero in training he is, did his best to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I know that you have a good reason to be upset, and trying to make you feel better might make you worse, but it's a hero's job to make sure that no matter the situation, anyone who's in trouble or upset not to worry." He then gave her one of his signature bright smiles. "So don't worry! I'll make sure you get home as soon as possible, why?! Because I am here!"

Jenny chuckled at his antics, looking at him with a smile on her face. "I'll keep you on that promise."

*BANG*, *BANG*, *BANG*

Gunshots were heard going on outside the alley. After Izuku grabbed his bag, they rushed out as fast as they could, only to come face to face with a man that had his eyes glowing as bright as headlights and a gun in his right hand. He seemed to have his attention on something else.

"STAY BACK! DAMN YOU!"

He then started firing the gun again, but it sounded like they were ricocheting off something. Soon a hardened fist decked the man straight in the face, knocking him out cold. The fist belonged to a young teen with red hair and wearing a costume with red gears on his shoulders, black sleeves, and his chest completely exposed. While Jenny had no idea who this was, Izuku would recognize any classmate of his in an instant.

"Alright Fat Gum! I got him knocked down for ya!" he said in Japanese, but then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He then turned to look directly at Izuku, a look of disbelief on his face with some pleading hope inside his eyes. "Midoriya?"

"Kirishima!" Izuku exclaimed, tears leaking from his eyes and running at the red head.

"Midoriya!" the teen now name Kirishima exclaimed running to him also, arms opened wide. The two then embraced in a hug, both crying tears of joy.

"What's going on here?!" said a HUGE obese man in a yellow suit. It was the BMI Hero: Fat Gum.

"Fat Gum sir! I just found my missing classmate Midoriya!"

The hero then looks at the kid in green and recognises him as one of the kids that went missing in that robot attack at the mall. "Holy crap! You're alright?!"

"Yeah! It's so good to see such familiar faces!" Izuku said, retranslating his words back to his home language.

"Uhh… What's going on?" Jenny asked, still speaking in english. Kirishima looked at the robot girl in shock.

"Midoriya, who and what is that?"

"That's Jenny. She's a robot hero back where I was for the past month."

"Month? Midoriya you disappeared like a week ago."

"A WEEK?!" Jenny exclaimed understanding what they said, but was still speaking english.

"Uhh… Midoriya. You know I'm not that good when it comes to world language. Could you translate what she's saying?"

"Oh! Wait a sec!" After pressing a button, a disk track popped out of her chest, shocking both of the new arrivals. The disk that was already on it was taken off and put in a storage compartment and a new disk replaced it. The track then reinserted itself into Jenny's chest as she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I probably should have done that from the start," she said in perfect japanese.

"SHE HAS AN AUTO TRANSLATOR?!" Kirishima exclaimed. "THAT IS SO MANLY COOL!"

"Uhh… thanks?" she responds. "Anyways, you said it's been a week since Izuku disappeared from here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if that's the case then that would mean that time flows differently between alternate realities or dimensions," Izuku began to mutter. "But then that would mean that one week here would be one month in her world…"

"Uhh, Midoriya. Care to fill us in on what you're talking about?" Kirishima asks. After a short apology for his muttering, Izuku explains as to what happened for the past month/week for him. "So you became a hero in her dimension? That's so cool!"

"But, if one week in this dimension is one month in her's..." Fat Gum starts.

"That means that the Cluster has probably already taken over my home by now!" Jenny finishes. "I need to get home right away!"

"Well, I'm not exactly smart enough to create a dimensional gateway," Fat Gum says. "I'd say your only chance would have to be Power Loader."

"The Support Department teacher?" Izuku asks.

"He is an inventor after all," Kirishima adds.

"But that doesn't guarantee that he'll be able to send you home," Fat Gum quickly says. "He's smart, but not a super genius."

Jenny looks down in disappointment, a few tears of antifreeze threatening to leak. "But that doesn't mean that we can give up!" Izuku exclaims trying to cheer her up. "I said I'll get you back home and I mean it!" The robot then smiles in thanks.

* * *

It was almost midnight when the group of four arrived at U.A. Reuniting with Aizawa went way more different than he had expected. While he had anticipated a scolding for missing school for the past week. He was a little suspicious that Izuku was a fake using some kind of illusion or transformation quirk, but after using his own quirk (which would have most certainly caused the illusion/transformation to fail), Izuku experienced something he had not expected from someone like Aizawa. He was crying, and hugging him so tightly as though letting go would cause him to instantly fade away.

Jenny being there of course caused some questions to rise from him, to which Fat Gum cleared up for him, and soon the group was on their way to the support department to find Power Loader working after hours. After hearing Izuku's story in Tremorton and how they needed to get Jenny home, he decided to get straight to the point.

"Look, I know I'm smart, but I don't think building an interdimensional gateway is in my area of expertise."

"You mean, I'm never going to go home..." Jenny said beginning to cry.

"No! There has to be a way!" Izuku exclaims.

"Midoriya," Aizawa starts, "I'm sorry, but if there's no way for us to be able to create portals or dimensional gateways, then we may not have a choice."

"But… I promised…"

"It's okay Izuku," Jenny says. "Heroes can't always keep their promises."

"But you, Sheldon, Brad and Tuck are all my friends. I can't just let whatever Vexus is doing to them continue, but I can't go back there. My home is here, just as your home is there, and you are it's only hope against those monstrous robots!"

Hearing that made everyone in the room see just how important this is for the green haired boy. "I can see why this is important for you kid, but the problem is that I'm gonna need a powerful enough energy source to rip a hole in reality itself, and so far, nothing has been shown to do that," Power Loader explains.

"I see," Jenny said walking over to a black light in the corner of the room. When she did, Power Loader noticed something strange on her metal body.

"WAIT!" he exclaimed, causing Jenny to stop midwalk. The support hero then ran over to the balck light and held it up to shine it all over her entire body. What he and everyone saw shocked them. Usually when a black light shines on something, it would cause any dirt and grime or 'other' such stuff to glow the same color as the light. What shocked everyone in the room was that when Power Loader's purple shined on her body, patches of a strange dirt glowed neon yellow. Acting quickly, PL took a toothpick and vile and scraped some of the glowing yellow dirt into the vile. Doing some quick chemistry, the scientist hero had recorded lighting the dirt on fire causing an instant pop of a mini explosion to occur. After looking at it in slow motion, Power Loader was beyond amazed. "Impossible…" The video showed in the instant of the explosion, a small tear in reality occurred. "Well I think we just found our energy source."


	8. Chapter 8

After two hours of scraping almost all the 'dimension dirt' as Power Loader dubbed it off of Jenny, as well as having Izuku hand over his costume as it was also covered in the stuff, and one quick trip to the shower room to clean off any excess of the substance that the Support Department Teacher didn't get, Aizawa was leading the two to the principal's office to talk about Jen's temporary living arrangements. To say Jenny was surprised at seeing the mutant bear/dog/mouse thing that had intelligence beyond that of a normal human would be an understatement.

"So, wait… the principal of the school is a super intelligent animal?!"

"If you're planning on staying here in the dorms you can't start yelling out things at random," Aizawa said bluntly in his usual tired voice.

Jenny looked at the man before her with some slight worry. "He seems a little strict."

"Well that's my homeroom teacher for you," Izuku says to her, right as they had gotten to Nezu's office. "And if all goes well, yours too."

When they entered the office, they did not expect Nezu to easily let her in, but surprises were always prone to pop up.

"I have already heard everything from Fat Gum and young Kirishima. I will allow her a temporary placement in class 1-A until Power Loader has finished creating the interdimensional gateway."

Jenny was beyond shocked at U.A.'s principal allowing her to join just like that, and very grateful. "Thank you so much Nezu-san."

"But off course since she's going to be a member of this class, she is going to have to join them for classes, meaning…" the mutant animal then walked up to her and held his hand out. "...welcome to U.A. Academy, Japan's highest rated hero school in the country, Ms. Wakeman. I expect to see you in class on Monday."

"Yes sir Nezu-sensei!" the robot girl exclaimed, giving him a salute. Meanwhile Aizawa was just preparing himself mentally for the massive headaches that this girl was going to give him.

"Oh, and before we forget! Young Midoriya," the mouse-bear said, drawing the green haired student's attention, to the neatly stacked pile of assignments on Nezu's desk. "Despite you going to Tremorton High during your time away, you still have a week of missing assignments to catch up on. Lucky for you since tomorrow is Saturday you'll have the whole weekend to catch up on assignments."

Izuku just looked at the papers with a blank stare. "Well, at least it's not a month's worth of assignments."

* * *

Both Izuku and Jenny were now walking down the path to the 1-A dorm rooms, the green haired student carrying the stack of assignments he was meant to complete. "So are you gonna say hi to everyone once you get there?" Jenny asks.

"Na… it's the middle of the night, I'm sure everyone is sleeping right now," he responds as they enter the building.

"But they're your classmates, they should at least be there to greet you for returning home, right?" the robot teen questions, both standing before the door that lead to the dorm's living quarters.

"Yeah, of course they would, but so far only Kirishima knows about me returning home," he says, turning one of the doorknobs while holding his stack of assignment's with one hand. "They'll probably have something set up in the morning." And with that said, opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

"GAHH!"

Everyone in class 1-A was standing in the middle of the living room, a giant strip of paper hung by a string mounted to two walls that had 'Welcome Back Midoriya!' written on it. Izuku was startled by the surprise and ended up dropping the stack of assignments all over the floor.

"Deku!" came the familiar voice of Izuku's first friend in so long, Ochako Uraraka. "Are you okay?! Sorry we startled you!"

"W-What are you all doing up? It's past midnight!"

"As much as I wanted to call off this welcome home party, even I felt it wouldn't be right for you to return home without some form of welcome from your class," came the voice of the strict as ever Tenya Iida.

"Yeah Midori! We couldn't just not throw this surprise welcome back party for you!" said the resident 'alien queen', Mina Ashido.

"But how did you know?"

"Who do you think told 'em bro," came the voice of the first friend he saw again after returning to this world, Eijiro Kirishima. "I knew if everyone heard, they would want to congratulate you on your return home. Heck, even Bakugo came."

"I only came because I knew you wouldn't shut up until I left my room shitty hair!" came the explosive blonde, Katsuki Bakugo's response.

"Yeah right! The moment you heard that Midoriya came back, you pretty much flew into the living room using your quirk!" Denki Kaminari said.

"You wanna die dunce face!" the blonde yelled at the living electric generator, who quickly backed away once he saw Katsuki's palms start to spark.

"Hey Midoriya, who's that behind you?" came the blunt question of 1-A's frog girl, Tsuyu Asui. This of course got everyone to look past Izuku and take notice of the robot teen behind him, who was currently picking up Izuku's assignments for him. Only one person out of the entire group recognized her.

"Hey, it's that robot girl from another dimension!" Kirishima exclaimed with a grin on his face. Jenny turned her head to see the red head she had only met recently, and smiled at seeing his familiar face.

"Hey Kirishima! Nice to see you again!"

This of course got everyone's attention. "Wait how do you know her Kirishima?" Toru Hagakure, the invisible girl asked.

"She was with Midoriya when we found him."

"What was she doing with him?" Rikido Sato, the local sweet tooth asked. Both Kirishima and Izuku explained everything to class 1-A and how she was apparently brought here by her own will.

"Man, that's harsh," Kyoka Jiro said.

"It truly must be hard not knowing how your friends are doing after being forced to leave like that," Momo Yaoyorozu sympathized.

"The good news is that Power Loader is working on a way to send her back home," Izuku adds. "So until then, she's gonna be the newest member of class 1-A."

"Really?" Hinata Sero responds. "That's so cool that we got an awesome robot for a classmate!" Jenny blushed at Sero's comment.

"Not to mention for a robot, she's kinda hot…" Guess who, and just so you know, he got what was coming to him courtesy of Tsu's long tongue.

"Enough!" Iida said. "Despite it being the weekend, it is still way past curfew! Everyone to your rooms immediately!" Reluctantly, everyone began to retire to their beds, all except for Izuku, Jenny, Iida and Momo. "Before you head to your own bedrooms, allow me to introduce myself to you Jenny Wakeman! I am Tenya Iida, 1-A's class president, and therefore, your class president! Seeing as you're a girl, I will have Yaoyorozu take you to your temporary quarters in the ladies half of the dorm, and Midoriya!" The said teen, now holding a neatly stacked pile of papers, looked at Iida. "Words cannot express how happy I am to see you back."

Izuku nodded a thank you to the class president, and walked back to his room, while Jenny followed Yaoyorozu to her new home away from home. Once he entered, he placed his assignments on his own personal study desk, threw his bag in a corner of the room, and pretty much passed out as soon as his body hit the bed, with only one thought passing through his mind as he went to sleep. "I'm finally home…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, it was pretty short, but I hope you liked it. Also, my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fanfic just became the first of my stories to become a part of a Community. So if you want to see it, go check it out in the PMD Community Listing, founded by Miner7365, or if you want, you can also check out other PMD stories that other people have made if you're interested. Until next time, PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
